Seduciendo al enemigo
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Sabaku no Temari, mano derecha de uno de los mas grandes jefes de la mafia, tenia un lema: Si no puedes con el enemigo, jodetelo" pero y si te enamoras? ShikaTema AU MUCHO LEMON! tambien NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaAnko, KonanItachi y NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Seduciendo al enemigo**

**A ShikaTema Story**

**By**

**Erotic-Sensei & Nonahere**

**ADVERTENCIA: **_**Ni Erotic-sensei ni Nonahere nos hacemos responsables por posibles hemorragias nasales y/o ataques cardiacos, este capitulo contiene algo de lemon, lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo ya que estas dos son unas pervertidas de lo mas pervertidescas, lo mismo va para las próximas escenas de lemon**_

_**Tampoco aceptamos reclamos por parejas no de su agrado ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al maestro masashi kishimoto, solo se los robamos por un rato, la historia es totalmente nuestra de erotic-sensei y mia, espero que les guste.**_

_****-Capitulo 1-****_

_**2006**_

-…en la balacera murieron tres personas identificadas extraoficialmente como Sabaku no Sojiro, Nara Shikaku y Uchiha Fugaku; cbe mencionar que Sabaku no y Uchiha eran los jefes de los bandos encontrados, aunque se desconoce el motivo por el que…

-argh…basta -dijo ella apagando con furia la televisión, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a sus dos hermanos, Kankuro sollozaba levemente y Gaara tenia la mirada perdida y con un suspiro ella también limpio sus lagrimas, debía ser fuerte por ellos.

Inspiro hondo y se dio la vuelta, dos pares de ojos se fijaron en ella y entro en el salón la persona en la que ahora dependía su futuro: Baki, el mejor amigo de su padre los miro con ojo critico y ella se dejo caer en el sillón.

-No se preocupen, todo esta bien… nada les pasara cuando estén a mi lado, el accidente de su padre no los pone a ustedes en peligro -les dijo, cruzando los brazos.

-a si? Apenas y nosotros lo conocemos -dijo Temari defensivamente y reprimiendo los sollozos.

-Basta ya con eso, lo que pasa es que están demasiado traumados por los sucesos tan aterrorizantes que han pasado en la familia, pero entiendan que en ustedes depende el grupo de los No Sabaku.

-y eso a mi que? -dijo Temari con la voz quebrada -por ese maldito grupo papa esta muerto, por culpa de esta asquerosidad de cosas… -un sollozo emergió de su garganta, evitando que pudiera seguir hablando, el labio le temblo y sostuvo la respiración para controlarse.

-Sabes…tu me puedes servir…tienes tantos deseos de acabar con los culpables de que Sojiro muriera -Temari apretó los puños -sabes que harías lo que fuera por evitar que existiera esto, la Mafia, las peleas entre familias…

-Nunca tuve a papa…nunca tuvimos un padre -dijo Kankuro abriendo la boca por primera vez -pero no digo que por eso queramos tomar venganza por lo que paso.

-Vámonos… -dijo el tomando a Temari del codo -tu padre también lo hubiera querido asi…que te convirtieras en su Princesa de la Mafia

-que? Pero que? -dijo ella intentando soltarse -suélteme!

-Tranquila, nada malo pasara…solamente tendrás una mejor oportunidad que ellos… -la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta

Kankuro y Gaara se habían puesto de pie y miraban algo horrorizados como aquel hombre se llevaba a la fuerza a su hermana. Cerro la puerta tras el y aun escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Temari por regresar con ellos.

-…YO NO QUIERO IR CON USTED…

-Cállate niña -los dos corrieron a la ventana y vieron como el la levantaba en brazos y la metía a su auto, Kankuro corrió hacia afuera.

-TEMARI… -grito Gaara desde la ventana, tenia el rostro descompuesto por el dolor y parecía sentirse impotente

-…TRANQUILO KANKURO…REGRESARE CON USTEDES…NO LOS DEJARE…LO PROMETO… -fueron las ultimas palabras que Sabaku no Temari les dijo a sus hermanos y esas palabras quedaron resonando en sus oídos por muchos años mas.

**1 de julio 2010**

Apago aquella motocicleta tan escandalosa y bajo de ella al tiempo en que se quitaba el casco, dejando libre su cabellera rubia que refulgía bajo el sol, si bien los presentes la habían volteado a ver por su escándalo, ahora la miraban como encandilados por su belleza. Agito la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello y con un suave contoneo de caderas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera se dirigió a la reja blanca, que bordeaba aquella enorme y lujosa casa, sentía todas las miradas por lo que compuso una sonrisa cínica y echo una ojeada por encima de su hombro, donde todos los hombres volvieron a sus labores abruptamente al sentir la mirada penetrante como el color de sus ojos y la espesura de sus pestañas.

Aun sin quitar la sonrisa, toco el timbre y la reja enseguida se abrió sin preguntar nada. Con su mismo andar siguió el sendero bordeado de roca blanca y una pequeña charca, simulaba un perfecto jardín japonés.

-_vaya ironía… _-pensó Sabaku no Temari -_Japón en N.Y bueno…ya que…hay de todo un poco en esta ciudad._

Observo su reflejo en la puerta completamente polarizada y se felicito a si misma por el perfecto y ardiente cuerpo que había logrado mediante las arduas sesiones de ejercicios a las que era sometida.

Entro en la casa y escucho música clásica, se río pensando que tal vez Baki ya se creía Lex Luthor, el mayor villano conocido por ella. Sus botas de tacón de aguja resonaron en el corredor y escucho sus pasos bajando rápidamente la escalera y su vello se erizo, la presencia de ese hombre la asqueaba totalmente pero tenia que soportarlo, no tenia que dar muestras de debilidad frente a los demás.

-mi querida -le dijo el, llegando hasta ella y dándole un beso muy cerca de su oreja y después aspiro su aroma -me gusta tu nuevo perfume…brisa marina o algo así? Por que cambiaste el de Sakura? -añadió sin quitar los labios de su oreja.

-demasiado dulce para mi -dijo ella, alejándose y poniéndole una mano sobre la boca -dime para que me querías, muero de hambre y tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas -su mente vago por la barata de Vicotria's Secret, tenia un problema de compras, solo que de lencería sensual.

-vamos arriba -le dijo el -aunque debo decirte que estoy impresionado de la manera que entraste a la oficina de esa tipa de la CIA, pensé que Yuhi Kurenai tendría mas seguridad -le dijo mientras subían por las escaleras.

-Fui entrenada casi como una ninja…se adentrarme como una sombra -dijo en un tono seductor y se mordió el labio inferior -miau… -imito a un gato, por que sabia cual era uno de los apodos que les decían entre ellos decían que sus movimientos eran iguales los de una gata.

-tu padre si que estaría orgullosa de ti, Princesa de la Mafia -le dijo el, sentándose detrás de un gran escritorio, Temari tenia la vista en el suelo y la levanto rápidamente, casi con algo de furia y también con un dejo de pánico.

-lo se…y no hace falta que lo repitas -le dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina, se quito la daga de la espalda y la clavo en la madera para después tomar asiento en la silla frente a el, Baki la miro algo asustado y al verla cruzar la pierna y dejar ver su muslo a pesar del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba , un brillo frenético cruzo sus ojos y se relamió -yo se que estas teniendo miles de pensamientos pervertidos conmigo, pero solo ve al grano, quieres?

-recuerdas a Nara Shikaku? -le pregunto el, apartando la vista regañadientes de sus perfectos pechos.

-Si, no lo conocí en persona pero se quien es -dijo ella con la mirada perdida y una nota de amargura en la voz.

-fue, como bien sabes…

-el que murió con papa hace cuatro años -atajo ella con frialdad.-que hay con el?

-Si recuerdas lo que te dije de: "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"

-si, que hay con eso? -dijo sin mudar la expresión.

-que te encantaría vengarte del asesino de tu padre, no es así, Temi-Chan? -le dijo el con un leve ronroneo, como si la idea le causara excitante.

-ya te he dicho que no me llames así! -le gruño tomando la daga del escritorio -que hay con ese bastardo?

-bueno, resulta que Nara Shikaku es el que asesino a tu padre -le dijo el recargándose levemente en el escritorio, Temari abrió los ojos como platos y luego logro controlarse -no te encantaría verlo retorcerse en la tumba de dolor? No te gustaría hacerlo sentir ese dolor que tu y tus queridos hermanos sintieron?

-explícate! -exclamo, poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio con las manos.

-Nara Shikamaru, su hijo -le dijo tendiéndole una foto del muchacho ella apenas y la miro -deshazte de el…pero primero necesito que hagas algo mas…sacale cierta información, parece ser que el es un tipo de genio con memoria fotográfica -frunció un poco el entrecejo -parece ser que hay alguien que no respeto la alianza y esta vendiendo parte de los cargamentos de droga a una banda Mexicana, narcotráfico, no el arte de la mafia.

-y como se supone que lo hare? Lo secuestro y lo torturo hasta que hable? -menciono ella como quien no quiere la cosa, aventando la fotografía a un lado.

-No, no te estoy diciendo que el es demasiado inteligente? Es un hombre, por lo que debe de tener una sola debilidad.

-y cual es?

Baki señalo el cuerpo escultural de ella a lo que ella respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, pero al cabo de un rato de estarlo pensando, esbozo su sonrisa cínica de siempre.

-Haz lo que te pedí, deshazte de el, después de sacarle la información desde luego y cuando estés a punto de matarlo, recuerda el día en que viste a tu padre morir y recuerda quien lo mato, Nara Shikaku. -pronuncio el nombre lentamente y algo se avivo dentro de Temari, era la llama de la venganza que se había apagado dos años atrás, pero ahora ardía con mucha mas fuerza -Y solo piénsalo, Temari, y cuando mates a su bello hijo, el se estará retorciendo en la tumba de dolor, sintiendo lo mismo que tu y tus hermanos ese día. Entonces, que dices Temari? -le pregunto, sonriendo con satisfacción y juntando las manos a la altura del estomago.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente -susurro ella y camino casi como si se deslizara y mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta, la fotografía de ese hijo de puta, cayo al suelo.

**25 enero 2010**

El sonido de las explosiones retumbo en sus oídos, corrió tratando de escapar por las oscuras calles por las oscuras calles no sabia a donde iba, ni siquiera si era la dirección correcta, siguió corriendo descalza y con los tacones en la mano, escuchando el sonido de los disparos a sus espaldas, no sabia que pasaba pero las palabras de su padre estaban bien grabadas en su mente "**escapa" **le había dicho el.

Escucho a varios sujetos corriendo tras ella y se apresuro mas, una bala se impacto en un bote de basura justo al lado de ella y por poco le da en la pierna.

-Que mala puntería tienes Naruto! -escucho decir a sus espaldas.

-no la quiero lastimar, solo hacer que se detenga -se defendió otra voz.

Corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar a una esquina en la cual dio vuelta y se detuvo al toparse con una barda de cemento de uno o dos metros de alto, regreso y justo cuando daba la vuelta saliendo de ese callejón unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron, quiso gritar pero no funciono, no tenia aire en sus pulmones ni para gemir.

-Es nuestra -dijo alguien con tono triunfal.

Vio como se acercaba una camioneta a gran velocidad y los hubiera arrollado de no ser por que se detuvo a escasos centímetros frente a ellos, la metieron en ella, estaba oscuro pero escucho el gimoteo de varias personas mas. La camioneta arranco y uno de los hombres que la perseguían se sentó junto al conductor.

-Te habías tardado, Shikamaru -resoplo.

-gomen…tenia que recoger mas mercancía.

-larguémonos de aquí -dijo el otro de ellos.

-que sabes de las explosiones? Pensé que seria limpio y rápido -pregunto la primera voz.

-Era el plan, pero alguien nos delato, la policía llego y mientras iba por las demás chicas a Kiba se le ocurrió jugar con fósforos y gasolina. -respondió el conductor.

Los dos hombres siguieron conversando y en ocasiones el tercero opinaba algo. Hinata alcanzo a ver por una ventanilla, vio varias patrullas volteadas y prendidas en fuego, unas ambulancias y a varias personas corriendo en la calle, escuchaba las balas al ser detonadas y cada que se oían explosiones las demás chicas y ella gritaban un poco después de minutos que se hicieron eternidad las explosiones dejaron de retumbar y solo se escuchaba el sonido de otros autos pasar, ella aun asustada escuchaba a su corazón y el de las otras chicas latir a rápidamente; la camioneta se detuvo y el piloto salio junto con el copiloto.

-cuídalas -dijo el copiloto.

-tu no eres mi jefe, Sasuke!

-Pero yo si, Naruto, espera aquí, vigílalas y que no se escapen!, no tardaremos -dijo la primera voz.

-Uy si, nada mas por ser Shikamaru me creo el jefe, uy si… -susurro el tal Naruto.

-te escuche! -bramo el de por nombre Shikamaru.

Después hubo silencio, los dos hombres se acercaron y el otro que se había quedado encendió la luz de la camioneta, iluminando apenas sus rostros. Un chico rubio bastante bien parecido de ojos azules, que gracias a la poca luz se veian azul marino acerco su rostro al de las chicas mirándolas a todas una por una deteniéndose mas en Hinata.

-eres linda, todas los son. Humm…no se preocupen, si cooperan con nosotros no les haremos daño, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, les preguntaría sus nombres pero ya se quienes son ustedes, no por nada están aquí, en fin, Shikamaru y Sasuke no tardaran y nos podemos ir, así que tranquilícense.

-a-a donde vamos? Que harán con nosotras? -pregunto una tímida voz, una chica con extraños cabellos color rosa y unos impactantes ojos jade temblaba de arriba a bajo, quizá por el miedo, quizá por la fría noche de enero.

-pues cada una esta aquí con un propósito especial, ya les explicaran por que, pero les aseguro que no les agradara -tercio una fría voz, viendo especialmente a la de cabellos rosados.

-Sasuke, dobe, las asustaras!

-cállate, Naruto Baka, si se quieren enterar pues que se enteren de una vez, están aquí para hacer lo que nos de la gana.

-Eres un idiota!

-ya basta los dos, vámonos de aquí, Itachi nos espera.

Los tres subieron y la camioneta dio marcha, en silencio sintieron las horas pasar, ya debería de ser mas de media noche, las chicas se quedaron dormidas y los tres siguieron el camino. Sasuke no cesaba de voltear hacia atrás viendo en especial a la chica de ojos jade.

-estas segura de que es ella? -hablo el moreno con coleta alta, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-por completo, la reconocí de inmediato, su padre mato al mío y ella lo va a pagar con lagrimas, pero con lagrimas de sangre. -dijo Sasuke.

-Creo que exageras demasiado -le replico Shikamaru.

-que tu no quieres ver muerto al desgraciado que mato a tu padre? No le harás venganza?

-eso fue un accidente. La explosión fue bastante fuerte y accidental, por supuesto. -dijo el Nara apretando el volante de la camioneta, claro que quería vengar a su padre eso era lo que mas deseaba, eso y…haber estado ahí, haber podido salvarlo, pero solo era un chaval de quince años y apenas conocía ese mundo, su mundo, el misterioso y apasionante mundo de la mafia.

-pero quien dio aviso a la policía, Shikamaru? -insistió Sasuke -si ese alguien no hubiera avisado, la policía no hubiera llegado, no hubiera iniciado la balacera, no hubiera habido explosión, tu papa estaría aquí…

-deja de decir eso! -gruñó Shikamaru, pisando mas fuerte el acelerador.

-haz lo que quieras, pero yo tomare mi venganza.

Dicho esto el Uchiha guardo silencio, lo cual Shikamaru agradeció profundamente, estaba cansado, bastante, había conducido mas de tres horas lo único que quería era entregar la "mercancía" a Itachi y regresar a casa con su novia, que de seguro ya lo estaba esperando y por lo tanto también le esperaba una buena reganiza y algo como "no me dedicas el tiempo suficiente" pfff…a veces Ino era tan…problemática.

Al llegar al lujoso estacionamiento de la Mansión Uchiha, abrió la puerta corrediza de la camioneta y la luz dio en todas las caras de las chicas por lo que se despertaron, excepto Naruto que seguía roncando levemente, hasta que Sasuke lo despertó, dándole una patada en las piernas.

-aahh…ahhh…ahh…si a las armas yo'ttebayo! Eh? Que pasa?

-que ya llegamos, idiota. Bájense ya -les dijo el Nara, todas se miraron entre si y Naruto les hablo.

-Clámense, irán a descansar a otro lugar, vamos.

Una a una, Naruto ayudo a bajar a todas las chicas, la puerta se abrió y apareció Itachi, seguido de Anko, Kakashi y Gai.

-muy bien, Shikamaru, ya puedes irte que Ino llamo buscándote -dijo el primeo, entregándole una paca de billetes.

-que le dijiste? -le pregunto Shikamaru, contando el dinero.

-que estabas ocupado, mejor ve y cúmplele o se molestara mas y nos volverá a todos locos -dijo Itachi, sin mutar la expresión seria mas que para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a Shikamaru, todos se mofaron de la suerte de Shikamaru -y en cuanto a tu paga, esa es solo una pequeña parte, cuando se las lleven te daré el resto. -dijo, mirando a las chicas.

-OK, hasta luego -dio media vuelta y salio de ahí en su deportivo negro.

Mientras Shikamaru se alejaba, Itachi observo a las chicas una por una, eran siete en total, todas hermosas, con características únicas que las hacían ver bellas poseedoras de un cuerpo envidiable, provocadoras aun sin desearlo, pero solo había un cuerpo y una mujer que Itachi deseaba…

-Anko, llévalas a las habitaciones, que se bañen, coman y duerman, mañana les explicaras la rutina de aquí.

-Lo que digas, Itachi -respondió ella y con brusquedad les ordeno -vamos, síganme.

-Naruto, acompáñalas, harás guardia esta noche con ellas, después de todo Anko tiene que ir a descansar -le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Kakashi, el cual soltó una risa ególatra.

-pero yo también tengo que descansar! -replico el rubio.

-ya lo harás después, ahora, ve!

Y sin mas fue detrás de las chicas. Anko las apresuraba gritándoles e insultandolas, ellas, mas asustadas, no sabían si seguirle o intentar correr, una de ellas, quizá por miedo o con un poco de valor comenzó a correr hacia la puerta que pensaba que era su salida mientras gritaba, un sonido retumbo, un disparo y la chica se derrumbo, las demás asustadas miraron a la mujer escultural que había delante, Anko había matado a una chica y sonreía con cinismo.

-para otra que ni se le ocurra escapar, ahí están las consecuencias, aquí están encerradas y no salen si el jefe no se los permite, entendido? Ahora, camine! -les grito.

El resto de las chicas siguió a aquella cruel mujer, mientras veían como dos hombres levantaban el cuerpo de la chica.

Estaciono el deportivo afuera de su casa y miro la ventana, la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, de seguro Ino lo estaría despierta, esperándolo, la verdad el también se moría de ganas de verla, por mas problemática que fuera.

Entro y subió rápidamente las escaleras de su cómodo, pero lujoso, duplex que compartía con su novia, podría tener una casa mas grande pero a el siempre le había gustado lo cómodo, practico y sencillo en vez de una gran mansión en la que podías perderte fácilmente, a diferencia de Ino que siempre había sido mas exigente.

Al llegar a su habitación, retiro la puerta que estaba entre abierta, su chica estaba tendida sobre la cama con apenas una tanga roja y un sostén a juego, estaba dormida bocabajo, dejándole ver la maravillosa parte trasera de su cuerpo. Subió a la cama después de quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en boxers que dejaban notar el gran paquete del chico, acaricio la espalda de Ino bajando y subiendo lentamente, mientras su boca se encargaba de chupar su cuello.

-te extrañe, Shika

-y yo a ti, Ino

-hazme el amor…-suplico

-estoy cansado, será después -dijo el, tumbándose boca arriba.

Ino se recostó junto a el, lo beso en el cuello bajando lentamente hasta que sus besos llegaron a su ombligo, Shikamaru jadeo un poco y sostuvo la cabeza de Ino con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

-Ino, detente…

-esto me quiere decir que siga.

Ino comenzó a tocar el miembro de Shikamaru por encima de su boxer, mientras besaba su ombligo y bajaba poco a poco e intentaba retirar la molesta tela del boxer con su boca, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando el la detuvo, la jalo hacia si y le dio un simple beso.

-dije que no, Ino, buenas noches…

Y sin mas se giro en la cama dándole la espalda a la rubia, que salio de la cama molesta , y el lo noto, pero el sueño pudo mas con el y lo venció.

Un pequeño sonido se escucho y la rubia se acerco su celular, la luz de mensajes brillaba y ella sonrío.

Sai.

En el interior de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi disfrutaban de una copa de vino tinto, hablaban de todo nada a la vez, hasta que el menor se atrevió a hablar.

-Itachi, quiero quedarme con una chica.

-Valla, al fin demuestras que tienes sangre en las venas, Sasuke, cual se te hace buena?

-quiero a la chica de ojos jade, su nombre es Sakura. -respondió el como quien no quiere la cosa.

-si tu lo dices, pero…alguna razón en especial? -le pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo debido a la curiosidad.

-se me antojo -simplemente dijo, no pensaba decirle a Itachi lo que tenia en mente con la Haruno, Itachi no pregunto mas, escucho unos pasos cerca de ellos y una mujer se acerco a ellos, sentándose en las piernas del mayor de los Uchiha.

-te esperaba en la habitación, Itachi…oh, hola Sasuke.

-Hola Konan, bueno los dejo a solas, buenas noches -suspiro el levantándose de donde estaba.

-buenas noches -respondieron los amantes, Sasuke se fue, tan pronto el se alejo Konan sintió las manos de Itachi cerca de su intimidad tocándola por sobre las bragas pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el metiera su mano dentro de ellas tocando su húmedo sexo, mientras su boca subía y bajaba por su escote, defendiéndose en uno de sus pechos besándolo y acariciando su pezón con la lengua lo cual de inmediato la hizo gemir.

-Itachi…aquí no…

-es mi puta casa, si quiero coger en la sala lo hare, no me importa si me ven -gruño el.

-pero a mi si! -replico ella, cubriendo sus labios con la mano -en mi habitación o no lo haremos.

-Vámonos pues -suspiro el. La jalo dela mano y subieron las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación, en cuanto cerraron la puerta se tiraron sobre la cama, el no la dejaría dormir en toda la noche y ella estaría feliz de permanecer despierta.

**19 de Julio de 2010**

Movía el pie con algo de nerviosismo, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo iba a lograr hablar con Shikamaru para poderlo seducir no tenia ni la mas minima idea de su paradero, o si no se había regresado a Japón, por que Baki no le había dado mas información?

Termino de morder la unía de su dedo pulgar y se puso de pie, se acerco al refrigerados y lo abrió, sabia que podría pensar mejor cuando tuviera el estomago lleno e alguna porquería.

Suspirando se puso a freír unas cuantas papas a la francesa, y abrió una lata de soda, no sabia por que, si comía tan grasoso, por que nunca engordaba? Estaba mal, de verdad.

_You were once my one companion, you were all you mattered__… _

Tomo rápidamente su móvil algo, alzo las cejas algo extrañada al que viera el numero. Haruno Sakura casi nunca la llamaba a menos que fuera algo sumamente importante.

_you were once a friend and a father, then my world was shattered__…_

como nunca soportaba esa frase saco el móvil con algo de dificultad del bolsillo de sus apretados pantalones y contesto.

-diga?

-_hola Temari-San! -_la saludo alegremente, aunque Temari sabia todo el trauma que ella pasaba en esa mansión del demonio ella nunca lo demostraba -_como estas? Que tal andas de…tu sabes…trabajo._

-libre -mintió ella mordiéndose el labio y pensó que tenia que dejar de hacer eso o algún día alguien la descubriría -por que pasa?

-_bueno, me _encargaron_ que le hablara a las personas invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke-Sama -_dijo ella y la voz le sonó algo forzada cuando menciono el nombre del heredero de la familia de los Uchiha.

-Oh, genial… -dijo ella, fingiendo algo de entusiasmo, no le hacia ninguna gracia el pensar tenia que estar en esa mansión, odiaba a todos los de la otra familia, no sabia ni siquiera por que se habían aliado si aun así seguían peleando uno en contra del otro.

-_Sasuke-Sama cumple el viernes, por lo que ese día será la fiesta, de verdad quieren que vayas y yo también -_le dijo ella con un dejo de suplica -_iras? Sasori desea verte ahí ._

_-_bueno, supongo que si iré, me hace falta algo de "relajación" -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, ya le hacia falta desestresarse y ejercitar ciertos músculos con Sasori -Nos vemos ahí.

-_Arrasaras con todas nosotras -_dijo Sakura con una risita y colgó. Temari sonrió, bueno, no era su culpa ser la Princesa de la Mafia.

_**Konnichi wa and hajimemashite!**_

_**Bueno, así empezamos con esta historia algo complicada pero que no por lo mismo este tan genial ^^ (si tengo orgullo, discúlpenme) **_

_**Se preguntaran, por que cambie de nombre? Bueno, yo, antes Akkiotakugirl, era denominada así (Ero-Sensei) por Naara-no-Temari, y decidí que ese nombre me quedaba mejor que otra cosa (lean mis historias con rating M xP) y que ocasión mas perfecta que esta historia llena de justamente eso LEMON, repito, ninguna de las dos nos hacemos responsables por hemorragias nasales y/o ataques cardiacos.**_

_**Sin mas los dejo y esperamos reviews ^^**_

_**Erotic-Sensei**_

_**P. D. la cancion del tono del movil de Temari es "**_Wishing you were somehow here again" _**de **_"Emmy Rossum" _**sale en el fantasma de la opera por si quieren buscarla aunque claro, es opera ^^**_

_**Sayo**_

_**Nonahere:**_

_**Pues yo simplemente les digo que aqui comienza esta maravillosa historia (el ego no es pecado, si lo es, pues ire al infierno), que erotic-sensei y yo decidimos comenzar, no esperamos mas de ustedes que comentarios al que le guste bueno y al que no, pues ¿que hace aqui?**_

_**En fin, ahi esta el primer capitulo y conforme avanze habra mas lemon que para eso vivimos hahahaa, **_

_**Sayonara.**_


	2. Chapter 2 part I

_**Seduciendo al enemigo**_

_**Parte I**_

_**By**_

_**Nonahere & Erotic - Sensei**_

_**Disclaimers-. Ni a Nonahere ni a mi nos pertenecen los personajes, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-Sensei, nosotras solo los tomamos para hacer nuestras locuras diarias y/o perversidades. Favor de no tomar la idea y/o la historia en general para hacerla como suya, duele ver cuando alguien no se esmera para algo -.-**_

_**WARNING: **__**en este capitulo se nos fueron un poco las ideas hentaiosas (léase pervertidas), no nos hacemos responsables por sangrados nasales, ataques cardiacos, si te bloqueas por lo pervertido, tampoco nos hacemos responsables por eso, nosotras hicimos la aclaración, ustedes decidieron leerlo. Claro que no esta tan fuerte como se pondrá en las siguientes partes. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran lujosa mansión que por los últimos seis meses había sido su cárcel particular, odiaba estar ahí, rodeada de tanto mafioso estupido que solo la miraban con pensamientos sucios en mente, sin embargo había tenido suerte, no había corrido la misma desgracia que corrieron las demás chicas que llegaron con ella, en total eran siete, una murio, ella y dos mas, TenTen y Sakura, se habían quedado en la mansión a nada mas que complacer a quienes las habían elegido, de las otras chicas no supo nada mas.

.

.

.

Subió al segundo piso cerrando la puerta tras ella al entrar a la habitación que compartía con el, Naruto, uno de los chicos que la había llevado ahí, al principio lo odiaba, el la había separado de su familia, pero después, todo cambio.

Ahora estaba en deuda con el por haberla salvado de cualquiera que hubiera podido ser su destino de haberse quedado con las demás chicas, la rutina era simple: ella lo atendía como si fuera su esposo sin tener que llegar a tener intimidad con el, en cambio el la protegía de los demás hombres que seguido visitaban la casa buscando mujeres.

Agradecía a Naruto muchas cosas, la primera haberle protegido, después de eso el le había mostrado un mundo totalmente diferente, la mafia, que si bien no le afectaba, le beneficiaba bastante, ahora era una mujer mas fuerte, no se dejaba de nada ni de nadie pero estando junto a el se sentía realmente indefensa, pero protegida a la vez.

Aun recuerda como se acerco el, el momento en que se miraron todos y ahí comenzó todo…

_la misma fría noche en que llegaron a esa casa y después de ver a esa chica ser asesinada por Anko y al verla no mostrar sentimiento alguno, ella y el resto de las chicas fueron llevadas a una habitación bastante grande dentro de la mansión, bajaron escaleras, de seguro era un sótano, poco después se entero que ahí en el sótano era donde iban a parar todas las chicas que llegaban ahí, antes de irse a cumplir "su destino"._

_La mujer les dio ropa limpia, les ordeno bañarse y después comer, en cuanto ellas lo hicieron, salio de ahí, diciendo que podían dormir y mañana temprano ella regresaría a decirles "la rutina"._

_-Oye, Anko, tu regresaras con el idiota de Kakashi y yo que! Me quedare aquí…tambien quiero descansar._

_-Pues duerme aquí, Naruto, escuchaste a Itachi, son sus ordenes no mías, así que adiós que Kakashi me espera._

_-Oye! Espera, antes de eso, revisa mi espalda, tengo una herida y no puedo curarme._

_-En el baño hay un botiquín, arréglatelas! _

_Anko salio y Naruto fue al baño, las demás chicas dormían, excepto Hinata, se acerco a la puerta del baño, espiándolo, viendo como se quitaba la camisa y descubría una herida bastante larga, atravesando toda su espalda, no sangraba mucho, pero si no se curaba pronto, podía infectarse._

_Hinata bajo la mirada y su vista se poso en la parte trasera del chico debajo de su espalda, ese chico tenia un trasero bastante bueno, se sonrojo al descubrirse pensando eso y volvió su vista a la espalda del chico, se sonrojo aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de que el la miraba._

_-eh… Hinata, cierto? _

_-si… -dijo ella tímidamente, mientras se escondía tras la puerta._

_-necesitas algo?_

_-No, tu necesitas ayuda con esa herida? Yo…podria ayudarte. _

_-Lo harías…?_

_-si…_

_Naruto le extendió un botiquín a Hinata y se sentó en el retrete dándole la espalda, ella se acerco a el y con delicadeza extendió desinfectante sobre su herida, la limpio con cuidado, tratando de evitar que le doliera._

_-pásame el metileno…_

_-el frasquito azul?_

_-si. Te arderá un poco._

_-No te preocupes, soy un mach…AUCH_

_-Lo siento_

_-no es nada, ya no duele._

_Hinata termino de curarlo y guardo todo el botiquín, después miro de frente, sus abdominales y músculos del pecho estaban bastante marcados, el era atractivo, tenia unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos que de inmediato la atrajeron, tenia un cuerpo tan…apetecible._

_Hinata se sonrojo y detuvo aquellos pensamientos, era el primer hombre que despertaba en ella ese sentimiento, ese cosquilleo en el vientre, sonrió al ver que el la miraba y después vio al piso._

_-gracias, Hinata, deberías ir a dormir…_

_-ah, si, buenas noches _

_-Adiós._

_-Oye, que nos harán?_

_-No te preocupes por nada, no te pasara nada malo, de eso me encargo yo._

_Hinata no entendió el significado de esas palabras, hasta el día siguiente , las reunieron a todas en la sala, con ropa pequeña que dejaba ver demasiado, estaba incomoda con tantos hombres mirándola._

_-Quiero a la oji-plata, es hermosa._

_Un chico la jaloneo y se la acerco al viejo que acababa de verla, ella quiso resistirse, pero sintió el frío metal de una pistola en su espalda, así que se resigno._

_-Itachi, Hinata se queda conmigo, te pagare si es necesario _

_Hinata reconoció al instante la voz de Naruto y lo vio entrando por un pasillo, se sintió extrañamente aliviada, a salvo._

_-Naruto, estoy por cerrar un trato, escoge otra…_

_-No, la quiero a ella, Hinata, ven conmigo._

_Tan pronto Naruto se acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano y subió las escaleras principales con rumbo a su habitación, en el camino se topo con una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí como sirvientas, le ordeno que llevara ropa a Hinata y comida para ambos._

_-que me harás? -pregunto ella cuando al fin llegaron a su habitación, esperaba la peor respuesta._

_-Tranquila, voy a ayudarte._

_-Quiero ir con mi familia._

_-Eso no puedo dártelo, pero si protegerte de los demás, mientras estés aquí conmigo y todos piensen que eres mía, ninguno se meterá contigo, solo finge y ya, de acuerdo? Luego entenderás como van las cosas._

_Y desde ahí todo transcurrió tranquilo, Naruto la cuidaba pero no cobraba por esa protección a diferencia de Sasuke con Sakura y Neji con TenTen, se hicieron amigas, compartiendo una misma desgracia._

_._

Termino de arreglarse frente a espejo y vio a Naruto recargado en la puerta, mirándola, sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-mañana es la fiesta de Sasuke, en el Mangekyo Bar.

-Si, Sakura me lo ha dicho.

-Iras como mi acompañante, no?

-Sabes que si…habra mas personas…ya sabes…de este mismo bando?

-Si, de este y de muchos otros, los Sabaku No estarán ahí, ya los conocerás.

-OK.

-Hinata te ves hermosa

-gracias.

Ella aun sonrojada dio la espalda y siguió retocándose frente al espejo a los pocos segundos sintió las manos de Naruto en su cintura y una lengua húmeda en su cuello, vio su reflejo, Naruto besaba su nuca y aunque en ciertas ocasiones ya le había besado delante de los demás para "aparentar" cada que el la tocaba ella reaccionaba de mil y una formas distintas.

En esta ocasión tomo las manos de Naruto con las suyas y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a Naruto besar su oído al mismo tiempo que gemía bastante suave, se sonrojo aun mas al descubrirse a si misma guiando las manos de Naruto por su vientre, incitándolo a que el la acariciara, la boca de el ahora estaba en su nuca y mas excitado, Naruto bajo sus manos a los muslos de Hinata, levantando la falda y tocando su intimidad, ella aun con la cabeza echada hacia atrás observaba su reflejo de reojo en el espejo lo cual solo la hacia sentirse mas…inquieta.

Hinata sintió la erección de Naruto en su trasero mientras el aun la besaba y ella aun sabiendo que eso no debería pasar no atrevía a moverse, sabia que Naruto no la forzaría, la razón por la que no se movió en absoluto fue de alguna extraña manera también….lo deseaba?

-Lo siento Hinata, te prometí que yo no te haría daño -dijo separándose de ella, por mas que la deseara tenia que resistir la tentación que últimamente era mucha la urgencia por poseerla en verdad, hasta dormía en el sofá que había en su habitación, así por lo menos evitaría sentir su cuerpo mientras ella dormía.

-esta bien Naruto…Sakura me esta esperando, iremos de compras, nos vemos.

Y con un beso rápido en la mejilla ella salio corriendo de ahí, se encontró con Sakura en el lobby de la mansión, hablando con Sasuke-sama y después el se fue.

-esta todo bien con Sasuke?

-Si, ya sabes, sus exigencias, vámonos ya, quiero salir.

Estando ahí gozando de ciertas libertades, no se ocupaban de su respectivo dueño pagaba lo necesario para que estuvieran cómodas a cambio de ciertos servicios, salían a donde quisieran, incluso Sakura había viajado a California hace unos meses, acompañada de Sasuke a un viaje de negocios, podían salir disponieniendo de: autos y el dinero necesario, pero por mas lejos que pudieran llegar, siempre tenían que regresar a la realidad y a aquella prisión.

.

.

.

* * *

-Mendokusai… -mascullo el mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo del tocador -Ino, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.

-ya voy, Shika, ya voy, sabes que una mujer siempre se tarda -replico Ino desde el baño.

-Si, pero no mas de cuatro horas… -se dijo Shikamaru.

Se tiro sobre la cama con un suspiro, quizá hasta seria capaz de echarse un sueñito antes de que Ino estaría lista, claro que sus jefes se enojarían con el por llegar tarde o cosas por el estilo, aunque estaba mas seguro que se mofarían de el por ser tan sumiso y obediente.

-Listo amor -anuncio ella cuando Shikamaru acababa de cerrar los ojos -diablos, amo como te vez vestido de negro con rojo -ronroneo ella -ya casi no me dan ganas de ir a esa fiesta.

-a si? -dijo el arqueando una ceja e incorporándose para observar a su novia y se quedo estático.

Definitivamente Ino no se veía sexy, se veía como una total prostituta.

Llevaba una blusa que solo cubría la parte de enfrente y aun así le llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo, revelando el piercing que tenia ahí, en la espalda había solo unas cintas que se cruzaban pero que la dejaban al descubierto su piel y el tatuaje de alas que rompía con la blancura de su tez.

Pero lo que mas le causaba horror, era la minifalda blanca que traía, no solo por que los hilos de su ropa interior sobresalían por su cadera, si no que estaba entallada, era blanca y ella usaba una tanga negra y lo mas importante, apenas llegaba un poco abajo del trasero de su novia, pero con el movimiento que hizo del baño a donde estaba el se había elevado un poco, revelando parte de su trasero, no quería ni imaginarse de cómo seria si se sentaba o se agachaba

-Ino…

-que a ti también se te esta ocurriendo lo mismo? -dijo ella en un patético intento de voz seductora, pasando su mano por encima de sus pechos mientras se chupaba el dedo medio de su otra mano.

-definitivamente no -dijo el, mirándola aun algo estupefacto -Ino…eso es tan…

-provocador? -dijo ella, ahora algo herida

-Pensabas ir así a una fiesta con un montónal de… -buscaba la palabra perfecta -hombres urgidos…?

-me gustaría que estuvieras tu así conmigo -dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos -repíteme la ultima vez que tuvimos sexo?

-pero por Kami-Sama, Ino… -dijo exasperado poniéndose de pie -usualmente llego cansado del trabajo y cuando quiero hacértelo tu estas con tus amigas o en la estética o en la tienda o ve tu a saber donde

-que estas insinuando? Que yo soy la culpable de esto? -chillo ella, comenzando con el drama.

-Mira, dramas no, de acuerdo -dijo Shikamaru, sabiendo que cuando su novia empezara nadie podría pararla y lo haría terminar pidiéndole perdón.

-como que dramas no, Shikamaru -replico ella cruzándose de brazos -primero me dices puta y después me sales con que yo soy la culpable de que "Shikamarusito" no se levante al 100% -le grito pegando una patada en el suelo.

-Yo jamás te dije eso -le dijo Shikamaru cansinamente -y no hace falta que menciones… "ese" problema -añadió haciendo una mueca -y piensa por favor un poco por primera vez en tu vida -le soltó aunque esto le fuera a salir caro, pero ya estaba harto -crees que me gustaría verte como mis demás compañeros te observan como la puta que piensan que eres? -"o que quizás si lo seas" pensó para sus adentros-sabes que, dejémosle así, no quiero discutir, solamente….

–ah! Ahora resulta que soy yo la que empieza con las discusiones-

-no estoy diciendo eso-

-pero lo insinúas-

-Ino no quiero discutir, solo cámbiate y ya…-

-no, no voy a hacer lo que tu quieras!-

-Ino solo cámbiate y…-

-no Shikamaru! ¿sabes por que visto así? En verdad quieres saberlo!-

-Ino solamente…-

-bien te lo diré, lo hago para que me mires! Por que claro, estas tan ocupado con tu"trabajo" que ya no tienes tiempo para mi, además de eso, si por lo menos tuviéramos sexo una maldita vez a la semana yo no…-Ino callo de repente, pálida y miro hacia el piso, estaba apunto de llorar y Shikamaru lo noto perolas ultimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente

-¿tu no que, Ino?

-nada, no sucede nada….-

-cámbiate por favor o…-

-¿o que?-

-si vas vestida así no iré contigo-

-pues no vallas, no necesito que me acompañes, me basto sola-

Tan pronto lo digo Ino salió de ahí, Shikamaru la miro una vez mas, Ino era muy hermosa, mucho diría el, el la quería demasiado ella había estado ahí cuando su padre murió y desde ahí comenzaron su relación amorosa respaldada por años de amistad, no podía negar que ella era hermosa pero vestida así solo parecía una vulgar…ni siquiera quería decirlo.

X

X

X

Continuara…

_**Tuvimos que separar este capitulo dado que llevábamos doce hojas y aun nos faltaba un buen cacho, así que, los esperamos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Ja mata!**_

_**Erotic Sensei & Nonahere**_


	3. Chapter 2 part II

_WARNING: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO HENTAI, LO LEES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, NOSOTROS NO TE OBLIGAMOS A LEERLO._

_Los personajes nos pertenecen, pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto y hay de ustedes el que se atreva robarla, plagiarla o hacerle algo por el estilo._

_Gracias por leer._

**Continuación…**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Manejaba a toda prisa por una autopista algo concurrida, seguro que los demás conductores se quedaban admirados por lo majestuoso de su Ferrari 2011 color rojo, y suponía que aun mas si podían observar algo de la beldad que iba dentro, rió a carcajadas que nadie pudo escuchar a que un pobre hombre en una humilde camioneta casi se estampara con un poste de luz al que ella fijara sus ojos azul verde en los de el, aun algo sonriente subió a la música pop que sonaba en su estereo.**

_**Don**__**'t stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up…**_

**Tomo la salida que la llevaría hasta el lugar de la fiesta, no sabia por que habían cambiado la locasion, se le hacia mas fácil que algún policía los descubriera en un bar que en la mansión de ****"un respetado empresario" de apellido Uchiha.**

_**tonight i**__**'mma fight 'till we see the sunlight, tik tok on the clock but the party won' t stop no…**_

**en cuanto tomo la carretera se topo con el gran escaparate de ****"Mangekyo Bar" y soltó un silbido bajo cuando vio la enorme fila que había para entrar, que acaso todos esos eran invitados de la fiesta? Sasuke no podía ser tan popular, o si?**

**Localizo la fila del valet y acelero un poco para meterse en la fila, pero casi al instante se vio obligada a frenar con un rechinido de llantas se detuvo frente a un Taurus 2010 color azul marino, este pito con avidez y escucho un grito de:**

**-PERRA, FÍJATE POR DONDE VAZ MAMACITA, QUE TRAIGAS BUENAS RUEDAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE MATES A ALGUIEN. **

**-fíjate tu por donde vas, corazón -le dijo ella, sonriendo con cinismo, poniendo la reversa y "saludándolo" con un dedo.**

**Aun echando algo de chispas por que casi le hacían arruinar a su mas preciado tesoro consiguió llegar a la puerta, bajarse, ser el centro de atención, entregarle las llaves al valet que la miraba casi con la baba colgando y caminar hacia la puerta.**

**Con un suspiro se acomodo un poco el liguero que se asomaba un poco bajo la minifalda negra que llevaba, por Kami, cuando ella no usaba algo negro o de colores oscuros? **

**Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello mientras el papanatas que estaba delante de la puerta se dignaba en dejar de pelear con los de la fila y la volteara a ver para poder entrar.**

**-Invitada de Uchiha Sasuke -le dijo ella con algo de aburrimiento, poniéndose una mano en la cintura y el portero sonrío con placer al verla tan sensualmente vestida.**

**-Claro que si hermosa.**

**Ella le sonrío abiertamente y se abrió paso entre el millar de personas que le silbaron, abuchearon y cosas por el estilo.**

**Se tardo un poco en acostumbrarse al las luces destellantes que encandilaban un poco bajo la oscuridad que reinaba en el antro, había gente por todos lados y se preguntaba como demonios iba a pode encontrar el lugar de la fiesta o bueno, quizá esa era la fiesta, vaya exagerados.**

**Sin prestar atención a los demás hombres camino en línea recta hacia la barra donde creía haber visto una cabellera rosada y estaba seguro que al lado de esa cabellera rosada estaría el Uchiha del cumpleaños. Cuando llego y se sentó en un lugar libre algo decepcionada puesto que no había sido ninguna cabellera rosa, si no un destello de luz sobre un cabello plateado, busco en su bolso el paquete cuadrado de cigarrillos y saco uno se lo llevo a los labios y justo cuando buscaba el encendedor alguien le ofreció una llama titilante.**

**-Sasori -dijo ella componiendo una sonrisa rápida -pensé que no seria capas de encontrarte.**

**-no te preocupes…suponia que el primer lugar al que irías seria a la barra, no lo crees? -le dijo el joven poniéndole un brazo en la cintura y depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios ella elevo un poco la cabeza, dándole entender que bajara un poco mas, pero solamente lo había hecho por que creía ver a alguien.**

**Entre el gentío logro distinguir a la persona que estaba buscando mas que a nada, la coleta alta era inconfundible, además el porte, Kami, parecía mas sexy de lo que pensaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos labios abrazaron a los suyos, exhalo un pequeño grito de sorpresa y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la lengua de el rozando su labio inferior, bueno no era la primera vez que lo besaba pero nunca tan de repente y mucho menos cuando ella estaba concentrada en seducir a otro.**

**Le correspondió el beso cortamente y le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujo poco, Sasori de inmediato se quito viéndola con algo de extrañeza. **

**-Que ocurre? -le pregunto el al que la viera con la vista perdida entre la multitud buscando esa cabeza de piña.**

**-creí ver… -frunció el entrecejo y se dio cuenta de la mirada de completa rareza que hizo Sasori -a Sasuke…donde están los de la fiesta? -mintió ella rápidamente dándole una calada al cigarro, sabia como Sasori detestaba ese sabor, por lo que lo atendría alejado de sus labios y su lengua por unos instantes.**

**-Arriba en el privado de los Uchiha, ven -le dijo el aun mirándola casi con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.**

**La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a no perderse entre la ola de gente que se apiñaba junto a las escaleras, quizá en espera de ver alguien realmente apuesto y solitario o quizá esperaban ver al cumpleañero, ya que era codiciado por muchas mujeres, claro en su faceta de "heredero de una gran suma de dinero y una serie de respetables empresas", Temari sonrío ligeramente pensando en si tendría la misma suerte si sabían lo que de verdad era.**

**-Temari-San, gracias a Kami que te encontraste con Sasori, pensaba ir a buscarte en cualquier momento, no sabia si sabias realmente donde… -ni la perorata de Sakura la saco de su ensimamiento al que, una vez que estuvo en el segundo piso, buscara al hijo de puta ese.**

**-Si…si…fue una suerte -dijo ella, girando la cabeza a regañadientes y formulando una sonrisa rápida a Sakura, que a pesar de seguir tan sonriente como siempre tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas dado que, el menor de los Uchiha la tenia fuertemente agarrada por la cintura y…bueno, creo que ya no hace falta mencionar lo que el causaba no solo en Sakura, si no en todas las mujeres.**

**-Uchiha Sasuke…un año mas viejo -dijo ella recargando el peso sobre su pierna y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos oscuros, no muchas podían hacer eso -un año mas sabio?**

**-ya lo era, preciosa -dijo el con un toque de arrogancia y paseo su mano por el muslo de la pobre de Sakura quien pego santo respingo que pareció que alguien le hubiera pegado.**

**Alcanzo a tomar un vaso de algo que traían en una bandeja y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que era aquello se lo tomo de un solo trago, sintió la quemazón en la garganta y mientras se recuperaba de aquello escucho que Sasuke le decía algo a Sasori sin importancia y se alejaban de las dos mujeres.**

**-Vaya que tienes suerte, Sakura -le dijo ella, mirando con aprensión el vaso que tenia en sus manos -no todas pueden ligarse a Uchiha Sasuke y mucho menos estar en su cama.**

**-Pero es que yo no… -dijo ella- espérame aquí, no te muevas ni un milímetro-**

**Sakura desapareció y Temari espero ahí recargada en una pared, veía a su alrededor, demasiada gente, pensó.**

**Sakura camino por entre la multitud, las chicas la miraban con odio, sabían que era ella la poseedora del cuerpo del Uchiha menor y los hombres con deseo, cualquiera la quisiera en su cama, pero por mas que le pesara ella solo era del Uchiha.**

**En pocos segundos dio con el hombre a quien buscaba **

**-hola Shikamaru, te estaba buscando-**

**-hola Sakura, ¿necesitas algo?-**

**-no…bueno, ven conmigo-**

**-claro…-**

**lo jalo entre la multitud hasta llevarlo a unas mesas y ahí nos encontramos con una chica, rubia, hermosa, la misma chica que casi se estampa con Chouji, si Chouji tenia razón, era toda una mujer.**

**-Shikamaru te presento a Sabaku No Temari, mas conocida como la Princesa de la Mafia, titulo bien merecido, de la familia Sabaku-**

**-Temari, el es Shikamaru Nara, mano derecha de Itachi y del escuadrón de inteligencia, si ninguno de la familia Uchiha ha pisado la cárcel, es gracias a el-**

**-mucho gusto…había oído de ti-sonrió la rubia mirándolo**

**-igualmente, princesa…-**

**La chica extendió su mano, Shikamaru cortésmente la tomo entre la suya y la beso, al mismo tiempo que sonreía, Temari por instinto apoyo la otra mano en la mesa al sentir que las piernas le fallaban.**

**-había oído mucho de ti, me encanta conocerte, que privilegio mas grande****, a pesar que hace poco casi nos matas a mi amigo y a mi -dijo el, sonriendo medio de lado y Temari fingió un risa.**

**-eras tu el del Taurus? -dijo ella, inclinando el cuerpo un poco hacia el y moviendo el cabello para que soltara un poco de la fragancia de su champú.**

**-Sakura, ven aquí un momento… -escucho la voz de Sasuke llamando a la de cabellos rosados y sonrió con cierto aire triunfal, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.**

**-Invitas a una demasiado sensual joven un trago? -dijo ella, poniendo un pucherito en sus labios.**

**-por que no? -dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, quizá ella era su oportunidad para vengarse de Ino, sonriéndole amablemente coloco una mano en la parte baja de su cintura y la guío hacia la barra en ese privado.**

**-Entonces, si eres tan inteligente como dices? -le pregunto Temari, intentando entablar una conversación y sentándose en un banco -tienes una apariencia distinta a la que siempre pensé.**

**-Si, suelo darle sorpresas a las muchachas -dijo el con una risita nerviosa.**

**-Entonces has de tener una larga lista de pretendientes, no? -le dijo ella, tomando el vaso que el cantinero le pasaba -tanto atractivo para que seas soltero?**

**-Soltero? -inquirió el.**

**-Si tuvieras novia o amante o lo que sea, no me hubieras invitado y…no tendrías tu mano en mi muslo -le dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona, sin apartar los ojos aguamarina de los de el y mordiendo ligeramente su labio.**

**-Disculpa… yo… -se apresuro a decir Shikamaru retirando la mano casi a regañadientes - bueno no eres la única que sabe descifrar a las personas.**

**Temari se acomodo el pelo detrás de una oreja y comenzó a juguetear con un dije que colgaba de su cuello, sabiendo que eso atraería la mirada de Shikamaru hacia sus pechos, Shikamaru sonrió y se rasco distraídamente cerca de su entrepierna.**

**Temari soltó una carcajada profunda y saco un nuevo cigarro de su bolso y lo encendió, dando una profunda calada tomo el plato de sake que descansaba a su lado y se lo tomo, sirviéndose un poco mas, miro a Shikamaru sosteniendo el cigarro entre sus labios.**

**-Creo que una mujer no debería de fumar -le dijo Shikamaru quitándoselo de las labios, ella lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido -tienes mejores cosas que meterte a la boca. -el mismo se llevo el cigarro a los labios y Temari sintió como empezaba a sentir las piernas de gelatina, ese hombre si que era sexy…pero debía concentrarse.**

**- A si? -pregunto ella alzando una ceja y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la mesa principal se encontraba Sasuke, al lado de Naruto, además de Konan e Itachi, mientras Naruto conversaba de no se que con Kiba , Sasuke miraba distraído a su alrededor, miles de chicas, si, y cualquiera dispuestas a acostarse con el, todas excepto una, que entre mas se negaba ella, mas apetecible se hacia, cansado de ver a Itachi toqueteando a Konan y a ella reirá de seguro por las palabras que el le decía al oído se puso en pie y camino hacia cierta chica.**

**En el camino la examino, aquel pequeño vestido rojo solo la hacia ver mas sexi, apenas si tapaba su trasero, iba cubierta por el frente con un cuello escotado pero no demasiado, peor lo que a el más le gusto de aquel vestido fue sin duda el atrevido escote de su espalda que terminaba a pocos centímetros de su trasero, además de los ligeros rojos y sus tacones altos al color del vestido.**

**se acerco lo suficiente pero aun de lejos y le hizo una seña con la mano, ella sabia que significaba, inmediatamente se separo de las chicas con las que hablaba y se acerco a el.**

**-camina Sakura-**

**Con una ultima mirada de odio de ella, camino detrás de el entre la multitud que se abría para dejarlo pasar respetuosamente.**

**-Sasuke-sama, sabe que lo que desee aquí estoy para servirle- dijo una chica en minifalda, Sakura la miro con altanería, que se murieran de envidia todas, ella era la única que lo disfrutaba.**

**Al ir pasando a la multitud Sakura veía como las chicas ahí presentes subían su minifalda y bajaban su escote a la vez que lo miraban seductoramente, todas y cada una de ellas ofreciéndose vulgarmente.**

**-zorras…-mascullo al haber llegado al patio trasero del club, un lugar bastante calmado y solo**

**-¿celosa…sakura?-hablo sasuke mientras pegaba el cuerpo de sakura con el de el pasando sus brazos por su espalda bajándolas hasta su trasero**

**-yo..¿celosa?, si es la estupidez más grande que has dicho y mira que a cada rato dices algo estúpido-**

**-cállate sakura!, ya sabes que estas aquí para hacer lo que se me venga en gana pero además de eso me tienes que respetar, soy tu dueño!-**

**Sakura lo miro con odio, odiaba esa mirada, pero mas odiaba el saber que ella era de el, que era suya, era lo peor que había escuchado en su vida, no, lo peor, era escuchar a esas zorras ofreciéndoseles y… ¿lo mejor?, lo mejor era escuchar como eran rechazadas una por una.**

**Se volteo dándole la espalda y se recargo en el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín trasero, muy grande y bonito, se inclino hacia adelante recargándose en sus brazos, sasuke desde ahí tenia una perfecta visión de su trasero y su espalda descubierta, se acerco y la acaricio bajando su mano por toda la espalda mientras besaba su cuello y le susurraba**

**-no seas celosa, sakura, eres la única que duerme en mi cama y lo sabes-**

**-¡ya te dije que yo no estoy celo…-**

**Sakura sintió los labios de sasuke en los suyos, callándola al instante al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos bajaba por su cintura y se posaba en su vientre acariciándolo, el aun estaba detrás, y Sakura podía sentir la dureza de sasuke en su trasero lo cual también la éxito a ella dejándose hacer mientras sasuke la tocaba cada vez mas a fondo.**

**Ya era demasiado para el la necesitaba y con urgencia, podía sentir que su erección ya le dolía, eso mas las unas de sakura en su espalda era algo que definitivamente lo sacaba de si, además su espalda era tan suave y hermosa, la había tocado miles de veces pero aun así no se cansaba de ello.**

**-Sakura, ven…-**

**Ella sin hablar le siguió, caminaron por unos pasillos largos hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, sakura aun sin entender que tramaba sasuke la miro hasta que vio como el abría la parte trasera de su auto y la jalaba para después meterla dentro y tirarla en el asiento trasero para después subirse sobre ella.**

**-Sasuke…aquí no…-**

**-seria descortés que el anfitrión se fuera de la fiesta antes que los invitados, pero te necesito ya, además que me pierda un rato no será malo, al contrario-**

**-hummm...Sasuke-sama…-murmuro ella al sentir como el le quitaba su prenda interior y bajaba el vestido dejando al descubierto sus pechos.**

**Arqueo la espalda al sentir su lengua en uno de sus pezones y su mano jugando con su clítoris, al mismo tiempo que gemía y con otra de sus manos intentaba taparse la boca, alguien podía escucharlos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shikamaru no pudo resistir tenerla tan cerca, esa mujer le había atraído desde que la vio bajarse de su Ferrari, sin acordarse siquiera de Ino la tomo por la parte baja de la nuca y rompió con la pequeña distancia que habia entre ellos.**

**El beso fue apasionado desde el primer instante, Temari se sorprendió un poco ante la rudeza y fogosidad del beso de su enemigo, pero de inmediato se apresuro a corresponderle como se debía. Sin romper el beso, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo obligo a bajarse del banco y lo prenso entre sus piernas, dándole primero una agradable vista de lo que había debajo de su falda.**

**Ella aun sin soltarlo, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y sintió como comenzaba a humedecerse, sin saber muy bien que era lo que hacia, comenzó a mover las caderas insinuosamente contra el, Shikamaru sintió eso y bajo por su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar su muslo. Ambos eran concientes de que los veían o estaban a punto de hacerlo pero en un momento de mutuo acuerdo en que sus labios se separaron murmuraron:**

**-Al carajo**

**Y volvieron de nuevo a los besos. Shikamaru la tomo por la cadera y la pego mas a el, si aun era posible, pero solamente lo hizo para ocultar el movimiento de su mano introduciéndose entre la falda y el ligero de la chica, haciendo a un lado lo que suponía era una tanga de encajes para poder acariciar su intimidad a gusto.**

**Temari mordió el labio inferior de el chico y succiono con avidez la sangre que salio de su labio y gimió fuertemente, paso su mano del cuello a la espalda y de ahí al vientre donde continuo bajando hasta llegar a su cremallera, donde froto con fuerza, escuchando su gruñido, mordió su cuello para escucharlo quejarse mas alto.**

**-vaya…se acaban de conocer y ya se están…**

**-cállate, Naruto -escucho que Chouji grito y soltó una risita mientras besaba de nuevo aquellos labios que lo volvían loco y que ansiaba sentir en otros lados.**

**-Larguémonos de aquí -le dijo Shikamaru, besándola una vez mas y tomándola de la mano se alejaron rápidamente, ante la mirada inquisitiva y divertida de todos, con la risa de ella resonando en sus oídos.**

**Lo que Shikamaru no sabia, era que esa risa era de triunfo por que Sabaku no Temari estaba llevando a la perfección su plan.**

**Abrió la puerta servicio y entre risas los dos salieron al estacionamiento.**

**-Por que salimos por acá y no vamos por el valet? -pregunto Temari, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y juntando sus labios al instante.**

**Shikamaru pareció perderse un momento en sus labios y la llevo contra una esquina prácticamente a oscuras.**

**-Al diablo con buscar el auto -mascullo entre dientes, volviendo a acariciar por encima de la tela los perfectos senos de ella.**

**Temari gimió ruidosamente y lo obligo a girarse, aunque lo empujo con rudeza contra la pared, eso o pareció importarle a Shikamaru ya que metió las manos por dentro de su falda y acaricio su suave trasero. Temari bajo las manos de su cuello y se acerco peligrosamente a la hebilla de su pantalón.**

**-que haces****…eh? -le dijo el en tono juguetón y le pego una nalgada y Temari se río mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones.**

**-creo que alguien necesita algo de atención por aquí -ronroneo ella, bajándolos y mordiéndose el labio con deseo**

_**el mas grande**__**… **_**pensó casi con los ojos desorbitados al ver aquel delirio de cualquier mujer y la envidia de cualquier hombre.**

**Sin pensar un momento mas paso su lengua por toda la extensión de aquel miembro y escucho a Shikamaru gemir, continuo con las lamidas, alternándolas de todas la baste a solo la punta, en movimientos circulares a movimientos ondulantes.**

**Shikamaru estaba que casi se corría con esos movimientos, pero a leguas se notaria que llevaba mucho tiempo sin acción, y se pregunto por que Ino no podía ser tan buena como aquella casi desconocida llamada Sabaku no Temari. Aferro su cabello cuando sintió entrar toda su hombría en la estrecha boca de la chica, susurro su nombre por lo bajo al sentir como lo succionaba y se esmeraba en hacer entrar todo aquello en su boca, sin pensar lo que hacia le empujo un poco la cabeza para ayudarla y la volteo a verla, llevándose una sorpresa al ver sus ojos fijos en su rostro, una horda de fuego recorrió todo su cuerpo y el mismo le indico la rapidez de las engullidas.**

_**vaya hasta dominador me salio **_**pensó ella, sin dejar de desatender el miembro que estaba a punto de provocarle arcadas por la profundidad, sentía el acido sabor del preseminal y justo cuando iba a detenerse, Shikamaru la aparto con rudeza y tomándola por los hombros la subió la coloco con ambas manos sobre la pared y ella rió y jadeo al mismo tiempo cuando sintió la enorme erección rosar su trasero.**

**Ella entendiendo lo que pretendía, froto su trasero contra el, mientras que el le subía la falda sin parar de acariciar su trasero, le aparto la pequeña tanga negra lo máximo que pudo, la tomo de la cadera para inclinarla un poco, mientras introducía un dedo en ella, que araño con fuerza la pared, sintiendo como perdería la cordura por el placer que ese dedo le estaba empezando a causar.**

**-Vamos…se que puedes hacerlo mejor… -gimió ella, acariciando ella misma su clítoris, sin dejar de frotarse contra el.**

**-claro que puedo hacerlo mejor, pero no durare mucho tiempo -dijo Shikamaru, peleándose con un condón al abrirlo -ah, al carajo.**

**Tomando a Temari por la cadera con ambas manos, la penetro de una sola estocada y se alegro que ella no fuera virgen, aunque si la escucho quejarse, quizá por que no estaba acostumbrada a tener algo tan grande dentro de ella y el sonrió con autosuficiencia, comenzando a mover las caderas, sintiendo como ella también se apresuraba a moverse, aunque no sabia que era lo que la había puesto tan húmeda.**

**Comenzó a gemir por lo alto, intentándose agarrarse de donde sea ya que las embestidas de Shikamaru no dejaban de moverla, sentía aquel enorme pene dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo, llenándola cada vez de mas placer, gemía por lo alto, sin detenerse a pensar quien la podía escuchar, solo queria dejarse llevar por algo de placer antes de asesinar.**

**-Espera…guarda silencio -gruñó el, deteniéndose en seco, justo cuando Temari sentía como todos sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse para explotar en el tan anhelado deseo.**

**Pero cuando ella guardo silencio, escucho otros gemidos mas débiles, los dos se quedaron estáticos y se apresuraron a acomodarse toda la ropa, aunque poco pudieron hacer por desaparecer la enorme erección que Shikamaru aun tenia.**

**Temari se sujeto a el, escudriñando los alrededores y descubrieron el auto del delito, Shikamaru lo reconoció instantáneamente, era el corvette negro profundo de Sasuke.**

**-Vámonos de aquí -dijo el, comenzando a hacerse para atrás, aguantando la risa y jalando a Temari y juntos corrieron hacia la entrada entre risas y caricias.**

**-Ferrari rojo, a nombre de Sabaku no Temari -dijo Shikamaru al chico del valet parking -apúrense, tengo prisa.**

**En menos de un minuto Shikamaru ya tenia las llaves del auto en las manos y en cuanto Temari estuvo arriba junto a el, encendió el motor, piso a fondo el acelerador y saliendo del estacionamiento del club se dirigió hacia la autopista , sintió el calido cuerpo de Temari a su lado, tratando de protegerse del frío que se colaba por todos lados dado a que tenían el descapotable abajo.**

**-a donde vamos?**

**-a un buen lugar, solo espera.**

**-mmm, ok, esperare, pero no te prometo ir sentada como niña buena…quiza se me ocurra algo.**

**Shikamaru ya no dijo nada mas, iba demasiado rápido, estaba seguro que si chocaban ninguno saldría vivo de ahí, pero no tenia tiempo de detenerse a pensar en las reglas del buen conductor.**

**Sintió los labios de Temari en su cuello, succionando su piel, su lugar mas sensible, Ino había tardado bastante en descubrir que ahí era uno de sus puntos débiles y Temari con solo algunos besos de por medio, había dado justo en el clavo **

**-Shikamaru…**

**Sintió su boca bajando por el cuello y sus manos desabotonando la camisa que llevaba al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pecho, siguió así por unos segundos hasta que sintió la mano de Temari en cierta zona mas sensible que el cuello.**

**-Si haces eso, ocasionaras que choquemos.**

**-moriría feliz…hum, y llena -soltó una carcajada -ya sabes de que…**

**entonces comenzó a acariciar el borde del pantalón, haciendo que Shikamaru se mordiera un labio, beso su cuello al tiempo que introducía la mano dentro del pantalón y comenzaba a acariciar el miembro de el, esta vez queria que terminara en su boca…lo deseaba tanto que no espero mas tiempo y lo saco, dirigiéndose hacia el con un camino de besos para llegar a la meta engulléndolo todo, o todo lo que podía, haciéndolo mejor que en el estacionamiento, ella era buena con los orales, era lo que mantenía a Sasori tan feliz, pero con el…con el ella especialmente buena, siguió con la succión, recordando como respirar, emitiendo ligeros gemidos de placer, mientras que con la otra mano hurgaba dentro de su falda**

**Shikamaru asía con fuerza el volante, gruñendo levemente y resistiendo a la tentación de ayudarla a hacerla llegar al orgasmo mas explosivo de su vida, si seguía así ella lo haría acabar y eso estaba a punto de ocurrir de no ser por que una sirena se escucho detrás de ellos y Shikamaru tuvo que hacerse a una orilla de la carretera al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba el pantalón y su camiseta, aunque solo abrocho unos cuantos botones.**

**-algún problema oficial? **

**-eso me preguntaba yo, se da cuenta que excedía el limite de velocidad permitido? **

**-Si, lo siento, pero es una emergencia, policía encubierto del FBI -dijo Shikamaru mostrando una placa que estaba pegada al interior de su cartera de cuero -es una operación oficial, no quiero que mi trabajo se opaque al haber sido detenido por un policía como usted, que estoy seguro que cumple con su deber…**

**-discúlpeme colega, no tenia idea, puede seguir y disculpe por molestarlo.**

**-claro **

**Tan pronto el oficial se aparto del vehiculo Shikamaru piso a fondo de nuevo el acelerador, saliendo a la autopista y en pocos segundos ya estaban en la ciudad, mientras tanto Temari reía bastante fuerte que hasta los otros conductores la escuchaban.**

**-policía del FBI? que estupideces son esas?**

**-oh…acaso querías que dijera "Disculpe oficial, esto es una emergencia, vera pues, necesito echar un buen polvo con esta chica y de paso le aviso que pertenezco a la familia de la mafia de New York y Tokio, ah si, y el resto de la familia esta reunido en el Mangekyo Bar, digo, solo por si se le antoja ir a detenerlos y condenarlos a la horca, puede detenerme a mi pero será después que ella termine gritando de placer" -Shikamaru respondió con cierto sarcasmo en la voz y miro a Temari que aun lo veía divertida.**

**-Bueno, Shikamaru, esta bien…solo discúlpame, si?**

**-humm…no lo se…**

**-que tal ahora? -dijo Temari al tiempo que acercaba su boca al cuello de Shikamaru y lo mordía lentamente jalando su piel y susurrando mientras mordía a su oreja -perdóname, Shikamaru…**

**-nadie te diría que no haciendo eso mujer, mucho menos yo… **

**-perdonada entonces? **

**-Casi… -Shikamaru sonrío maléficamente mientras entraba al estacionamiento de aquel lujoso motel.**

**CONTINUARA….**

_**Tuvieron su buena dosis de lemon hoy?**_

_**Jaja, claro todavía falta el verdadero! Haha, se fijaron que sucede algo en esas? Jaja, espero que si**_

_**Gracias por sus review los esperamos en la proxima!**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Ero-Sensei y Nonahere (aka Temari_Nara en forosDZ)**_


	4. Chapter 2 part III

_WARNING: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO HENTAI, LO LEES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, NOSOTROS NO TE OBLIGAMOS A LEERLO._

_Los personajes nos pertenecen, pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto y hay de ustedes el que se atreva robarla, plagiarla o hacerle algo por el estilo._

_Gracias por leer._

**Continuación…**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Mientras Shikamaru hablaba con la recepcionista, Temari se recargo en una de las blancas paredes de aquel lugar, jugaba con los dedos entrelazándolos y sonreía mirando hacia el suelo, se sentía nerviosa cosa que no le había pasado con ningún hombre, no era que Shikamaru fuera el primero ni el ultimo que pasaría por su cama, de eso estaba segura, pero sentía una peculiar ansiedad de sentirlo a el.

-lista?

-mas que lista, Nara, por que preguntas?

-Te vez…nerviosa?

-Impaciente, debo confesarte que me altera estar aquí charlando mientras podría hacer cosas más útiles con la lengua…Shikamaru -dijo ella coquetamente, pasando su lengua por sus labios mientras lo miraba.

-esta vez no te será tan fácil aprovecharte de mi, te di tu oportunidad pero ya me toca cobrármelas, créeme que te saldrá caro, Temari -le dijo mientras la acariciaba y arrinconaba mas contra la pared, para después besar su cuello y su mejilla en un gesto bastante cariñoso para el gusto de Temari. -sígueme mujer.

Subieron por el elevador varios pisos, Temari no contó pues Shikamaru la arrincono en una esquina del elevador que ambos agradecieron que iba solo y empezó a besarla con bastante pasión hasta que el elevador se detuvo, bajaron de el y por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación que había pedido especialmente para ellos.

-Suite imperial? -dijo Temari, detenida frente a la puerta.

-bueno, la Princesa de la Mafia no debe pasar la noche en cualquier habitación, así que, que mejor lugar que una suite? -dio el abriéndole la puerta para permitirle que pasara y de paso obtener una buena visión de su trasero, Shikamaru se volteo a cerrar la puerta y coloco el letrerito de "no molestar" en la manija exterior, amaba ese letrero. Al mirarla otra vez Temari ya estaba en la cama sentada muy sensualmente, cruzando sus piernas permitiéndole a Shikamaru una buena visión de ellas y un poco mas halla.

-te habían dicho que eres hermosa?

-adulador, ya deja de hablar y acuéstate en la cama Shikamaru…tengo hambre -dijo ella relamiéndose los labios, cosa que solo a Shikamaru le éxito mas.

-no mujer, me toca a mi…

Tan pronto lo dijo se acerco a Temari y le beso, subiéndose a ella sin lograr tumbarla en la cama ya que puso resistencia, un poco mas impaciente la aventó contra la cama haciéndola caer boca arriba, ella lo miro enfadada, no estaba acostumbrada a ser la dominada pero en cuanto Shikamaru comenzó a acaricias sus piernas, dejo de pensar y se dejo hacer.

Las manos subían y bajaban por sus piernas hasta que quito una de sus botas largas, beso sus piernas desde el talón hasta los muslos dejando una marca húmeda pero sin llegar a aquel lugar que tanto deseaba, no aun.

Aun así para Shikamaru no era suficiente, subiendo mientras besaba logro llegar al molesto broche de los ligueros de Temari y los mordió, ella escucho un "clic" inusual y supo al instante que tendría que comprar unos ligueros nuevos.

Shikamaru escucho un gruñido por parte de ella pero retiro las medias al mismo tiempo que tiraba al buró la pequeña navaja que tenia atorada en las ligas.

-y esto? -le pregunto.

-solo precaución.

Shikamaru sonrío y volvió a su ardua tarea desasiéndose por completo de las medias y besando libremente su piel hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos, sin embargo, no llego aun a ese sintió que tanto anhelaba.

Subió un poco mas entre besos y mordidas hasta llegar a su escote bastante pronunciado y desabrocho la blusa para tirarlo a un lado junto al lado de las medias y los ligueros, Shikamaru sonrío al describir que no llevaba sostén o algotra prenda que le impidiera ver sus senos totalmente descubiertos, escucho una risita nerviosa por parte de ella.

La recostó en la cama, apoyando delicadamente su cabeza en la almohada, demasiado delicado para las ganas que traía, pero tenia que esperar, la haría rogar por mas.

Y no tardo en escuchar sus gemidos poco después de besar sus pechos, masajeándolos primero; el derecho mientras con su mano acariciaba el izquierdo y unos minutos después cambio de pecho, viendo por un momento la cara de completa satisfacción de Temari.

Para ella era totalmente raro estar así, sometida, ella era siempre quien mandaba con todos los hombres, inclusive con Sasori que aunque sentía algo fuerte por el, sabia que no debía considerarlo "amor", ella no sentía eso, por el ni por nadie.

Un gemido suyo bastante fuerte la saco de su concentración, debido a una de las manos de Shikamaru que estaba explorando su parte mas intima, se retorció arqueando la espalda y Shikamaru la aventó de nuevo hacia la cama , presionando su vientre haciéndola caer de nuevo a su merced.

Su tanga ahora estaba en el piso junto a sus demás prendas y la camisa de Shikamaru, no supo en que momento de su delirio se deshizo de ella, lo sujeto de la cabeza empujándolo mas hacia su sexo sintiendo su lengua rozar con su parte mas sensible, si el seguía así ella terminaría pronto.

Pero por su mente solo paso la palabra "venganza" al ver la pequeña navaja a unos cinco centímetros de su mano, si la estiraba podía alcanzarla y encajársela a Shikamaru en el cuello, matándole al instante, la información que le había encargado Baki ya la conseguiría de otro modo, solo queria vengar a su padre. Estiro la mano y la rozo con los dedos, por fin logro tomarla y levantarla en el aire cuando un orgasmo provocado por los dedos de Shikamaru la dejo totalmente indefensa, el no se dio cuenta de nada pues se dedico a beber de los jugos de ella mientras apretaba su trasero con fuerza, ella, lo ultimo que vio fue la navaja caer sobre la alfombra de a lado de la cama con un sonido que fue cubierto por sus gemidos, solo cerro los ojos dejándose hacer.

Shikamaru, ajeno del intento de homicidio en contra de el, besaba cada centímetro de la intimidad de Temari mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que ella emitía lo cual solo llegaba a excitarle mas, al punto de haber bajado una de sus manos y tocarse a si mismo; al ya no resistir mas subió a la boca de aquella mujer y en un hábil movimiento por parte de ella el quedo abajo y ella comenzó a rozar sus sexos logrando que el comenzara a jadear mas fuerte al punto de casi gritar.

Decidió no torturarlo ni torturarse a ella misma y hábilmente se deshizo del pantalón de el y tomo su miembro acercándolo a su intimidad y mientras se besaban sintió la punta del sexo de el rozando su entrada, lo miro y su excitación aumento mas al grado de necesitarlo dentro en ese mismo instante, pero el la detuvo.

En ese instante el celular de Shikamaru comenzó a sonar con un tono único que el conocía de sobra pues pocos meses atrás sonaba el mismo tono tres o mas veces por día.

-Ino… -susurro Shikamaru.

-que? -pregunto Temari.

-silencio -le dijo el.

Se le quito de encima y tomo el celular del piso, había caído al mismo tiempo que sus pantalones y la miro, ella desnuda aun sobre la cama y el color rojo de sus mejillas sumado a su respiración agitada y el sube y baja de su pecho la convertía en la diosa de las diosas, ella era lo que mas deseaba en ese instante y estuvo a punto de tirar el celular al demonio y subir de nuevo a la cama eso estaba por hacer, pero no lo hizo.

Abrió el celular y le dio la espalda a Temari mientras miraba al otro lado de su habitación aunque aun veía su reflejo en el espejo.

-que pasa Ino?

-Shikamaru, Shikamaru donde estas? -su voz estaba entrecortada y se escuchaba mucho ruido aunque no el de la fiesta, respetaba pesadamente y notaba el tono de miedo en su voz.

-Ino donde estas? Estas bien?

-No, ayúdame, ven por mi Shika, por favor, me quieren violar!

-Ino cálmate! Dime donde estas -Shikamaru se había alterado en ese instante y había cogido sus pantalones del piso y su camisa al mismo tiempo que se los ponía hablaba o casi gritada por el celular.

-Calle Washington a un costado del parque enfrente de un edificio grande, Shika por favor ven por mi.

-ya voy, quédate ahí.

Y cerro el celular, miro a Temari, ya estaba vestido pero ella no, se acerco y tumbo en la cama para besarla cortamente y después salio corriendo cerrando la puerta tras el.

En cuestión de minutos manejaba hacia el parque encontró rápidamente la calle y giro en sentido contrario, evito chocar un par de veces y freno en la esquina donde vio a Ino, ella rápidamente subió al auto y se abrazo a el llorando.

-perdóname, Shikamaru, perdóname…

-Tranquila Ino, dime que paso, por que estas aquí?

-No lo se, estaba con una amiga que me encontré en la fiesta y me presento a unos chicos y estaba hablando con ellos después me invitaron un trago y ya no sentí nada, cuando reaccione estaba cerca de aquí y los sujetos trataron de violarme, logre escapar pero Shikamaru, estaba tan asustada no quise pelear contigo, discúlpame Shikamaru.

-tranquila, no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí.

En pocos minutos llegaron a su apartamento y ambos entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si, Ino subió rápidamente a la habitación mientras Shikamaru preparaba un te para que ella se tranquilizara, desde una ventana de la cocina podía ver el Ferrari rojo, que por cierto tenia que regresárselo a Temari, de seguro ella estaría molesta por haberla dejado ahí en la habitación del hotel, con las ganas que ambos traían estaba seguro que si Ino no le hubiese llamado en ese preciso instante, estaría con ella dando vueltas por toda la cama y al pensar eso no puedo evitar sentirse mal por Ino, ella no tenia la culpa de que el estrés del trabajo últimamente lo tuviera demasiado ocupado y no pudiera tomarse un tiempo para ellos, aun así la relación con Ino no iba bien y desde que conoció a Temari, hacia menos de cuatro horas, había sentido que ella podía llenar ese lugar y esa sensación de vacío o por lo menos solo a cuestiones de la cama, pues con ella casi había conseguido llegar en el momento que se comenzaron a besar.

Dejando el pensamiento de lado subió las escaleras con el te en la mano y apago las luces hasta llegar a su habitación, vio a Ino recostada en la cama y se metió a su lado, ella lo abrazo y después de acabarse el te las manos de ella se metieron debajo de la manta llegando hasta cierto punto sensible en el, terminaron por hacerlo pero no con el mismo entusiasmo que estaba sintiendo con la persona que estaba en la cama no era Ino si no Temari.

X

X

X

En la habitación de aquel gran hotel una rubia aun enfurecida se acomodaba la bata de baño después de un relajante baño de espuma después de que el idiota de Shikamaru se fuera y la dejara con tremenda calentura que solo pudo quitar un baño frío y algo de ayuda con sus dedos.

_-idiota vago de mierda, es un estupido, debí de haberle matado cuando pude…pero es tan bueno besando y sus manos si saben donde tocar y… ah! Basta, deja de pensar en el -_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, contesto de inmediato tirandose en la cama.

_-_que quieres Baki?

-Hola, preciosa, mis fuentes me informan que saliste muy apresurada con Nara Shikamaru, a donde te llevo amor?

-me estas espiando?

-me aseguro que cumplas con lo que te ordeno, a donde fueron amor, ya lo hiciste con el?

-no te entrometas, conseguiré la información que necesitas y te la daré, ahora déjame descansar.

Cerro con fuerza el celular y lo aventó a algún lugar de la cama, se cobijo y se quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos, pensando en sus hermanos los extrañaba tanto.

* * *

_**Bien al fin llegaron las ideas y aquí esta la tercera parte del segundo capitulo =D hah, se hizo medio largito no lo creen? Bueno en fin, no traigo mucho animo de escribir los comentarios finales así que dejen un lindo review =D**_

Los esperamos con ansias

Besos

Nonahere & Ero-Sensei


	5. Chapter 3

**_Ero Sensei reportandome un dia mas de trabajo! [[Temi-Chan.- despues de muchos 77*]] sii yo se que Nonahere y yo nos hemos ausentado un poco con esta historia pero AQUI ESTA! _**

**_CHAN _**

**_CHAN _**

**_CHAN_**

**_WARNING!_**

**_ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON A LO BRUTO, SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESE TEMA FAVOR DE ABANDONAR LA PAGINA RAPIDAMENTE, SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGANIO (_****_de todos modos si no fueras pervertido no habrias leido esto con un autor llamado EROTIC sensei) _**

**_Naruto ni los personajes aqui mencionados nos pertenecen, pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei y a ellos mismos ^^ (no querrian saber como seria Naruto en nuestras manos MUAJAJAJAJAJ)_**

**_DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y NOS LEEMOS EN LOS REVIEWS!_**

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente pasaba del medio día, miró hacia el techo, no estaba en su habitación pero esa ya era bastante conocida para ella, miró a un lado y ahí estaba él; bocabajo, respirando tranquilamente, aún profundamente dormido. Bufó molesta, porque siempre era lo mismo, despertaba cansada y enojada pero tremendamente satisfecha por la noche anterior con aquel hombre.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama dispuesta a ponerse de pie, pero un movimiento del piso le hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, cayó casi sobre él y pensando en que lo despertaría se movió un poco.

-Sakura -murmuró -¿Tan temprano y ya quieres más?

-No es temprano, ya casi es la una, además, ¡No quiero nada de ti! -replicó molesta y el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, él la miró de arriba abajo, aún estaba desnuda.

-Eso no lo decías ayer por la noche cuando lo hacíamos…

-Eres un egocéntrico…

-El ser tan bueno en la cama te da el derecho de alardear cuánto quieras, mi querida Saku…

-No importa, deja de molestarme, voy al baño.

Se puso de pie y esta vez el piso se quedó quieto, entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, abrió la llave y se metió bajo el agua fría dejando que su cuerpo se estirara, tanta actividad le producía cansancio, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, le encantaba estar con Sasuke y saber que ella era la única lo hacía más placentero.

Minutos después sintió un cuerpo pegado al suyo, una mano en su seno izquierdo y la otra en su intimidad, separando sus piernas ligeramente, una boca en su cuello y al morderla soltó un gemido de satisfacción.

La boca bajó por su espalda besándola y poco a poco llegó a su trasero, una de sus manos la empujó un poco haciendo que quedara inclinada y gimió más alto cuando la lengua de él invadió su intimidad y con ayuda de sus dedos que solo hacían que aquella tortura fuera cada vez más delirante y placentera.

-Um…deliciosa…

-Sasuke, para ya -ordenó, pero no obtuvo más que caricias en aquella parte, pasaron los minutos y el subió de nuevo a su cuello pero esta vez la volteo de frente y en cuestión de segundos la cargó y entró en ella de un solo golpe pero causándose mutuamente un gran placer.

Envestidas furiosas y gemidos fuertes llevaron a ambos al clímax, él se dejo ir sintiéndola a ella un poco antes y al terminar se quedaron abrazados bajo el agua de la regadera. Sakura sintió aquel líquido caliente dentro de ella vio como el piso se movía y su vista se nublaba.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-¿Qué carajo importa?

-¡Sasuke!

-Ok, hoy es 22 julio…2010, ¿suficiente?

-¡Oh Dios! -Sakura se zafó de él y se envolvió en una toalla, Sasuke no entendía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, me tengo que ir –salió corriendo de la habitación de Sasuke para dirigirse a la suya que no estaba tan lejos. En el camino varias de las sirvientes la miraron con cierta envidia, pues sabían que entre el Uchiha y ella sucedía de todo.

Entró a su habitación, apurada, directo al baño, bajó un calendario que tenía sobre una cómoda, lo abrió en el mes que estaban y se asustó.

-Dios, tengo tres semanas de retraso -_tranquila, esto no significa nada. ¡Ya sé!, iré por las chicas._

Se bañó y se cambió rápidamente, y salió de la habitación y en el camino chocó con Anko, sólo dijo "lo siento" y siguió hasta llegar al jardín de la mansión, vio a Hinata hablando con Naruto y a TenTen con Neji, con un movimiento de manos ambas se acercaron.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

-Tengo un problema.

-¿Qué problema?

-Uno de los grandes, necesito que me acompañen.

-Claro -Hinata y TenTen volvieron con Neji y Naruto para avisarles que irían con Sakura de compras, unos minutos y las tres estaban en el auto con rumbo a la ciudad, Sakura no había dicho nada en todo el camino y las otras la miraban preocupadas, después de unos momentos se detuvieron en una farmacia, ahí fue cuando Sakura las miró.

-creo que estoy embarazada -dijo en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué? -gritaron las dos al unísono.

-Ya escucharon, tengo tres semanas de retraso, sólo que…no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Sasuke-sama lo sabe? -preguntó TenTen.

-No, aun no, además no estoy segura.

-Bueno anda, ve por la prueba.

-Sí.

Sakura entró a la farmacia y compró tres pruebas, después regresó al auto y se dirigió a la mansión de nuevo, las tres entraron corriendo hasta la habitación de Sakura.

X

X

X

Sasuke bajó al jardín donde estaba Naruto, pidió una merienda y mientras comía Neji se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué traen las chicas, eh?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Las vi corriendo hacia la habitación de Sakura y se encerraron ahí.

-Nada importante de seguro, ya sabes Neji, cosas de mujeres -contestó Naruto.

X

X

X

-¡Ahí están las instrucciones, Sakura, vamos entra ya!

-¡No puedo! Tengo miedo

-Cálmate Sakura, tranquilízate, vamos entra, estamos aquí y no pasará nada.

-Gracias Hinata, gracias TenTen, espérenme aquí.

X

X

X

Itachi se acostó en la cama, recargando su cabeza en la parte delantera desde ahí tenía una excelente vista de los muslos de Konan, que estaba sentada recargada en la cabecera mientras leía una revista, vestía solamente un camisón que llegaba un poco debajo de su trasero de tela azul claro, casi transparente, y gracias a que sus piernas estaban cruzadas, el podía ver la tela de su tanga a juego.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó hasta besar su tobillo, ella sonrío y siguió leyendo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la mano de Itachi llegó hasta su intimidad acariciándola más profundamente mientras su boca humedecía desde sus pies hasta sus muslos.

En un rápido movimiento ella quedó recostada en la cama y él sobre ella, ahora besando sus pechos mientras dos de sus dedos le daban más placer, ella gemía sintiendo la erección de Itachi en su vientre mientras los jadeos de él se hacían más sonoros.

-Me encantas…

-Itachi…

-Quiero hacerlo contigo…

-Se nota…-ella rió y el continuó besando el escote cerca de su pecho y cuando ella se descuidó, jaló el camisón hacia arriba y se lo quitó dejándola sólo en bragas.

La recostó de nuevo y mientras su boca se encargaba de su seno izquierdo su mano sujetaba sus caderas acercándola a él, friccionando sus cuerpos, en una pausa Itachi se deshizo de su ropa, quedando desnudo, para después tomarla por las caderas y levantarla deshaciéndose de sus bragas, listo para penetrarla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el celular de Konan comenzó a timbrar y ella se quitó a Itachi de encima y se apresuró a contestar, dejándolo recostado con una erección entre sus piernas.

-Moshi moshi, Kurosaki-sama…justo pensaba en usted -susurró en un modo sensual.

El comentario no le hizo gracia a Itachi, quien se sentó para poner más atención a las palabras de su novia.

-Esta tarde…me encantaría. Hasta luego, Kurosaki-sama

Konan dejó el celular en la mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Itachi en ella, se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se acercó a sacar ropa de uno de los cajones.

-Hey, Konan, tenemos un asunto pendiente -le llamó Itachi señalando su erección, ella lo miro y se rió.

-Lo siento, arréglatelas solo, hoy veré a Kurosaki.

-Es una mala idea, deja ese asunto y vuelve a la cama.

-No, ya estoy cerca de saber qué es lo que trama.

-¡Olvídalo, maldita sea!

-No dejaré esto a medias, Itachi, estoy muy cerca.

-¡Que lo dejes, te lo ordeno!

-¡Tú no eres mi dueño! -Konan se molestó, muy pocas veces Itachi le levantaba la voz y en esta ocasión no sabía por qué, simplemente estaba celoso.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Y escúchame, me enfadé, se que estás buscando información, pero no quiero eso si te acuestas con él.

-¡No me acuesto con él! ¿Y que si lo hago? Tú me mandaste obtener información y eso es lo que hago, no voy a dejarlo ahí, estoy cerca, entiende, él mató a mi madre y lo va a pagar.

-Si claro, entiendo que quieras vengar a tu madre, pero, ¿No será que lo estás gozando?

-¿Qué…? ¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Pues le acabas de decir que justo estabas pensando en él cuando estábamos por hacerlo, quizá deseabas hacerlo con él…

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Y tú una…! -Itachi guardó silencio, mirándola, no quería ofenderla pero estaba más que enojado.

-Anda dilo…una puta, no se me olvida que me sacaste de un prostíbulo…y en verdad te lo agradezco -susurró conteniendo las lágrimas - ¡Pero si no me soportas regrésame a ese lugar y punto! -Konan bastante enojada se encerró en el baño e Itachi salió de la habitación después de vestirse, estaba de malas y necesitaba un trago.

X

X

X

Temari se paseaba por la habitación con su celular en mano, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar nerviosamente; no sabía si llamarlo o no, pero tampoco se podía quedar en ese hotel TAN CARO hasta que él se dignara en devolverle su auto y quizá le pagara lo que le debía (sentirlo dentro de ella hasta el amanecer, gritando en lo alto su nombre para poder darle una muerte feliz) pero si se iba a pie, quizá llamarían a la policía por evadir las cuotas o no sabía que idiotez se inventarían.

Se mordió el labio y aventó el celular a la cama con hastío pero en cuanto cayó empezó a sonar. Rápidamente te lanzó por él y contestó un poco agitada

-¿Diga?

-¿_Te interrumpí haciendo algo? -_le preguntó la voz de Shikamaru desde el otro lado de la línea.

-ya quisieras -le dijo ella, sonriendo sarcásticamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que dejó de ser sarcástico y pasó a ser estúpido -¿Quisieras devolver mi auto? -le preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza -¿tengo que pagar rescate? -preguntó pícaramente.

-Yo diría que sí -le respondió Shikamaru con una risita baja, Temari escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y él se apresuro a carraspear -te veo ahí en diez minutos, no tardo. Espero mi recompensa.

Temari escuchó como la llamada se cortó y resopló, dirigiéndose hacia el baño con pasos apresurados pero intentando no lucir desesperada, se fue desnudando lentamente, observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, admirando como su cuerpo se veía en ese conjunto de lencería que usaba la noche anterior, como la piel blanca de sus senos resaltaba contra el negro del encaje de su sostén que los levantaba ligeramente; su vientre plano marcaba perfectamente el camino hacia la mas provocativa tanga de satín con encaje que combinaba con el sostén, cuidadosamente amarró el liguero a las medias de color negro, alisando los encajes que formaban algo parecido a una falda que cubría la tanga, para darle mayor intriga a aquel asunto.

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo como su intimidad se iba humedeciendo al recordar la noche anterior, su enorme miembro entrando con más frenesí cada vez en ella, esos besos que asían que sus piernas se sintieran de gelatina…su simple voz gimiendo su nombre, por Kami…tenía que disfrutar más a ese hombre antes de asesinarlo.

Terminando de subir el cierre de sus botas tomó la daga que descansaba en el lavabo y la escondió de nuevo en sus botas, el factor sorpresa.

Paseó por la habitación un par de veces antes de sentarse en la cama, dejándose llevar por los pensamientos de la noche anterior, siguió mordiendo su labio mientras su mano temerosa recorría la cara interna de sus muslos. Dejando escapar un gemido sus manos se introdujeron en su intimidad, dejando que sus manos se empaparan de aquel néctar. Rápidamente sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar con fuerza su clítoris, dejándose caer en la cama, mordiéndose ligeramente un dedo, bajándolo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos para rozarlos levemente al tiempo en que sentía como el placer iba llenando lentamente cada célula de su cuerpo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto cuando ella ya gemía fuertemente, dejándose llevar por el placer que sus manos le causaban, esos dos dedos imaginándose que era aquella enorme hombría. Su respiración se agitó y sus paredes vaginales se cerraron fuertemente contra sus dedos, su otra mano se apretó el seno derecho con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un largo y delicado gemido.

-Vaya…sí que me gusta interrumpirte haciendo algo -la voz de Shikamaru la hizo levantar la cabeza. Ligeramente sonrojada y aun agitada se recargó en su codo para poder verlo fijamente. -¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Hágame ese favor por favor…mi señor -gimió ella, levantándose lentamente, dejando que Shikamaru la observara y casi se le salieran los ojos de las cuencas ante lo bien que se veía.

Se acercó a él felinamente, casi la podía escuchar ronronear. Shikamaru no se podía mover, así que simplemente se dejó hacer cuando ella llegó hasta él y lo rodeó como si estuviera cazándolo, frotó su trasero contra el bulto que había en su entrepierna, gimiendo ligeramente y arrancándole un gruñido a él.

-Por favor, señor, acabe con mi martirio…he sido una muy…muy mala niña -susurraba ella mezclado con pequeños gemidos, aun frotándose contra él y acariciando su cabello, sintiendo con placer como ese bulto se iba haciendo más y más presente. -¿No me va a castigar? -le preguntó, girándose y poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo. Desgraciadamente, a Shikamaru no le dio lástima, no, esa simple cara lo prendió a tal punto que la tomó en sus brazos sin recordar lo que Ino le había dicho la noche anterior, mandó todo al carajo y lo selló ahí besando sus labios con rudeza mientras sus manos intentaban arrancar el liguero para tener más acceso a ella y su caliente, húmeda y apretada intimidad.

-Me vuelves loco…demasiado…loco…loco…-gruñó contra su cuello, en el cual le daba besos hambrientos y ella sólo gemía fuertemente.

-Castígame…vamos…yo sé que quieres… -gimió ella, él la tiró en la cama y ella literalmente le arrancó la camiseta, rasguñando aquel perfecto pecho y abdomen, sacándole más gruñidos a él.

Shikamaru se aferró fuertemente a su trasero mientras mordía con rudeza uno de sus senos, oh si…eso era lo que Temari estaba esperando, sexo rudo y salvaje. Alcanzó a tomar la daga de sus botas, Shikamaru la alcanzó a ver y frunció el entrecejo, ella sólo sonrío con sarcasmo y se cortó la mano, manchando inmediatamente la colcha de sangre. Lo volvió a besar y pasó su mano sangrante por toda la espalda, llenándole de sangre, algo que él nunca había visto pero sin embargo le gustaba y mucho.

No supo en qué momento su pantalón desapareció, sólo sabía que Temari ya estaba succionando su miembro con avidez, él la tomó con rudeza por los hombros y la levantó, de alguna manera ella leyó su pensamiento y se colocó a gatas mirándolo por encima de su hombro con lujuria.

Rápidamente la penetró, tomando con firmeza sus caderas para hacer más profunda cada estocada, ella gritaba como si estuviese poseída y claro que estaba poseída, poseída por la más grande de las lujurias jamás conocidas en el hombre. Las penetraciones eran rápidas y precisas, ella lo escuchaba gemir y mencionar su nombre entre respiraciones rápidas, aquello era simplemente animal.

Los brazos de Temari cedieron y se dejó caer pero eso no impidió que él siguiera con las penetraciones. Su vista estaba nublada, aferraba con tal fuerza las sábanas que sus nudillos empezaban a entumecerse, apretaba los ojos con fuerza, pedía por más pero a la vez quería que parara antes de que le diera un paro cardiaco o algo por el estilo. Lentamente sintió como aquella presión en su vientre se iba haciendo más potente; Shikamaru tomó su cadera y la levantó un poco.

-Shikamaru…Kami…Kami…Kami…Oh por Kami…mátame…mátame… -gemía ella al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Shikamaru ya no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo y sabía que ella tampoco, así que se arriesgó a hacer algo antes de que todo aquello terminara. Le pegó una pequeña nalgada y Temari gimió más fuerte, rogando por más pero antes de que pudiera hacer más un temblor la recorrió y se corrió con fuerza, seguido tras varios segundos por él quien alcanzo a salirse y terminar sobre su trasero, ella aturdida se desplomó en la cama sin tener sentido de quien era; él hizo otro tanto, limpiándose el sudor que corría por su frente.

-Estoy…muerto -jadeó, tapándose la cara y pensando en lo que Ino le haría si se enterara de eso -pero definitivamente moriré feliz…

Temari se rió ligeramente y lo volteó a ver con el cansancio y el placer mezclados en su rostro.

-Ambos podemos morir felices…y ya… -dijo ella en una especie de ronroneo y tomó la daga que descansaba a su lado, comenzó a levantarla aprovechando que él seguía con la cara cubierta, pero entonces…

El tono del celular de ella los hizo saltar, ella tiró la daga rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta de sus intentos por asesinarlo, tomó el celular con hastío y al ver el número su mal humor incremento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo rápido…estaba a punto de hacer lo que…-se detuvo justo a tiempo y se corrigió -estoy ocupada. ¡Escupe ya!

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me estés gritando, Temari -contestó la voz de Baki con un tono gruñón. -supongo que debes de estar muy a gusto revolcándote con ve tú a saber quien ¿O no…?

-Mira para que lo sepas, estoy con…estoy trabajando -guardó silencio, y miró de reojo a Shikamaru quien tenía muy fija la vista en ella -¿Cuál es el motivo de esta llamada? Te dije que me dejaras trabajar en paz y sin ninguna interrupción.

-Bueno, supongo que si me sigues gritando simplemente no sabrás lo que le ha pasado a tu hermanito -dijo Baki con voz fría. En ese instante su mundo se paralizo y la piel se le erizó.

-¿Gaara? ¿Kankuro? ¿Qué pasó? Baki…por favor… -su voz se quebró. Shikamaru, al percibir su cambio en la voz, se acercó a ella con preocupación, le colocó delicadamente las manos en los hombros pero ella se alejó de un salto - Respóndeme…sabes que no es justo que me hagas esto…he hecho todo lo que me has pedido… -empezó a susurrar.

-Gaara fue atacado por una pandilla en un asalto, está bien, pero muy golpeado -el nudo en la garganta de Temari se intensificó, estaba segura que esa golpiza no había sido causada por ninguna pandilla, si no por alguno de sus matones -¿si sabías que Gaara tiene un concurso de motocross este fin de semana?

-No…no sabía siquiera que él estuviera en eso.

-Bueno, lo está, ¡Y SI NO HACES LO QUE TE PEDÍ PARA EL VIERNES PRÓXIMO TU HERMANO TENDRÁ UN ACCIDENTE MÁS GRAVE!

Y la comunicación se cortó, Temari sentía que las piernas le temblaban y estaba a punto de llorar, se dejó caer al piso sin importarle nada, pero Shikamaru la agarró antes de que se golpeara, la abrazó con ¿cariño? Y la llevó a la cama para sentarla en la orilla, él se hincó frente a ella mirándola directamente.

Para ese momento la rubia ya estaba llorando a mares, se sentía cansada y con miedo, ese miedo a quedarse sola, a que algo le pasara a Gaara y no pudo más que abrasar a Shikamaru y desahogarse llorando en su pecho.

Era irónico, hace momentos trataba de matarlo y ahora estaba ahí, mostrándose tan débil como en realidad era, Shikamaru era el único que había podido derribar ese muro que había construido a su alrededor para evitar cualquier daño, una fortaleza impenetrable para cualquier persona, excepto para él.

Pero no sabía porque, lo único que sentía por Shikamaru era odio, desprecio, ese sentimiento de venganza que la llenaba como no lo había hecho nunca el amor, para ella eso no existía.

Después de mucho tiempo logró tranquilizarse y cuando había secado sus lagrimas y llorado lo suficiente se apartó bruscamente de él que la miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres decirme que pasa?-

-No pasa nada y ya me tengo que ir- la rubia empezó a recoger su ropa esparcida por el piso y a vestirse, Shikamaru se puso el bóxer y se acercó a ella.

-No me lo dirás.

-No hay nada.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-¡No estaba llorando!

-¡Claro que sí, dímelo! ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Quién te crees? ¡Ni mi padre me habla así!-, _(por que él estó muerto, por culpa de tu maldito padre) _

-Bueno, no seré tu padre pero al menos…

-¡No eres nada mío! ¡No puedes exigirme, si quieres gritarle a una mujer, vete con tu zorrita, a Sabaku No Temari, nadie le grita!

Y después de tomar las llaves de su auto salió echa una furia dejando a Shikamaru en el hotel, salió quemando llanta hasta perderse en la carretera, necesitaba estar sola y pensar, ¿Cómo obtendría esa información? Si la tenía Shikamaru, estaría en su casa, en alguna parte, sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar a su apartamento, pero hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta era casi imposible….tenía que…seducirlo más, si eso, seducir al enemigo.

* * *

**_TA DA! Que tal les parecio su buena racion de tarta de lemon? estas candentes escenas compensan la tardanza? ESPEREMOS QUE SI!_**

**_nos leemos proximamente y pagenos! Claro con un lindo review ^^ entre mas dejen mas rapido subiremos capitulo nuevo ya lo saben! vamos vamos...otros 10 reviews mas? SI!_**

**_EROTIC SENSE HA DICHO! 10 reviews y publicamos =3 _**

**_esmerense! _**

**_Mate ne_**

**_Ero Sense & Nonahere_**


End file.
